<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blow your smoke my way by audiosilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770889">Blow your smoke my way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiosilver/pseuds/audiosilver'>audiosilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aeldws 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiosilver/pseuds/audiosilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We're at an impasse, I'm afraid</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aeldws 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blow your smoke my way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me no, " he says, but I don't. </p><p>There's a gunshot wound and someone else's home.</p><p>"You should go, " he says, but I don't. </p><p>There's middle ground and bumming smokes. </p><p>"How do you know?" he says and I don't.<br/>
"Trust me," I beseech, because I don't, but he will. </p><p>There's designer drugs and an eternal maze, a room full of mirrors and a carnal chase, one second, two, and it stops. </p><p>Arthur's face grows sullen and his eyes go dark, I promise him lies, but he loves it, I know. "Do you love me?" He's biting his cheek. </p><p>"I don't."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>